Choque de Mundos
by Neo-UzumakiDragneel
Summary: Han pasado 13 años desde la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja, se inició la Bella época, pero con el descubrimiento de unos exploradores y sobrevivientes de otro lugar de la tierra, que pasará, volverá la guerra?, se incoara otro tipo de guerra mas grande y destructiva?


**Hola como estan chicos soy nuevo y esta es mi primera historia espero que les guste **

**PD: **Este crossover será luego del fin de la serie de Naruto y luego del fin los Campeonatos Mágicos en Fairy Tail, pero les digo que la serie de Fairy Tail tendrá un encuentro raro que se ira explicando a lo largo del fic :D

**Capitulo 1: 13 años después**

Habían pasado ya 13 años desde la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja y el mundo vivía una época de armonía y paz, por fin Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki había cumplido su sueño era el Hokage de la Aldea Konoha y era considerado el Héroe de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja y todos lo admiraban, luego de la guerra, el primer año de paz, se había enamorado de Hinata por lo que se casó con ella y tuvo 2 hijos, Bolt Uzumaki que tenía 12 años y Himawari Uzumaki que tenía 9 años, Naruto se había vuelto una leyenda en todo el Mundo ninja.

En este momento vemos al rubio héroe que estaba caminando con su traje de hokage y de la mano con un pequeño rubio que estaba sonriendo y al lado del rubio mayor estaba un hombre de cabello negro con un mechón en la cara que le cubría un ojo y estaba suspirando.

Por que decidiste traer a tu hijo dobe.-dijo el tipo de cabello negro mirando al pequeño rubio con desdén.

Por que ya esta grande Sasuke-teme.-dijo nuestro héroe naruto mientras el pequeño rubio se reía.

Tío Sasuke por que será así.-dijo bolt sonriendo.-gracias oto-san por dejarme ver la nueva reunión de kages.-dijo le pequeño rubio abrazándose a su papá y el rubio sonrió y comenzó a caminar.

Los tres personajes fueron hacia la torre del hokage y entraron, subieron las escaleras hacia la sala de reuniones, ahí encontraron a Darui, Gaara, Chojuro y Kurotsuchi que estaban ahí sentados.

Naruto-kun/Naruto.-saludaron los actuales kages de las aldeas.-parece que trajiste al pequeño bolt.-dijo gaara sobándole el pelo a bolt.

Tio Gaara.-dijo haciendo un berrinche bolt y riéndose, todos sonrieron y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

Bueno chicos comenzemos la reunión.-dijo Naruto sentándose y Sasuke poniéndose en una silla en la esquina de la mesa de los kages y Bolt poniéndose en una silla al lado de su padre.

Bien está reunión se llamo para medir ahora la condición del mundo ninja.-dijo Darui viendo unos papeles.

Bueno la natalidad ha aumentado de 50 a 90 años ahora que el mundo está en paz.-dijo Chojuro mientras veía unos papeles.

Estamos viendo la petición de el Hokage Naruto Uzumaki de la reconstrucción de Uzu y la repoblación como una zona compartida de los 5 países como mediador.-dijo Gaara mientras en la mesa coloco el dedo en el mapa del mundo en la isla de Uzu.

Bueno creo que seria algo necesario, para borrar todas las heridas de las antiguas guerras.-dijo Naruto a lo que Kurotsuchi asintió.

Si creo que 10 años después las aldeas estamos en condiciones de ayudar a reconstruir a los países que fueron destruidos en el pasado.-dijo la Tsuchikage actual a lo que los kages asintieron y sonrieron.

Bueno también aunque todos estamos en paz, tenemos que ver las fueras armadas de la alianza.-dijo Sasuke parandose y mostrando unos papeles.

Actualmente tenemos, 200,000 ninjas ya que no hemos tenido ningún conflicto ni misión grande.-dijo Sasuke haciendo que todos asintieran.

Y también un tema a tratar es las expediciones a las tierras desconocidas.-dijo Gaara, mientras todos borraron la sonrisa y se pusieron serios.

Bueno hasta ahora hemos enviado a 7 expediciones de 100 ninjas cada uno, ninguno ha vuelto.-dijo naruto mientras veía a Sasuke quien asintió.

No tenemos información sobre el otro lado del planeta.-dijo Kurotsuchi de manera seria.

Esto es un peligro ya que puede haber un mal que desconocemos.-dijo Darui.

Tenemos que armas una novena expedición.-dijo naruto parandose.-yo cono séptimo hokage voy a ir con esta expedición ademas hace tiempo que no tenemos una aventura.-dijo naruto sonriendo, Sasuke sonrió por lo bajo, luego de tantos años naruto seguía siendo naruto, Darui, gaara, kurotsuchi y Chojuro sonrieron.

Bueno creo que es una buena idea, mandaremos una flota de 4 barcos con 50 ninjas cada uno en total seran 200 ninjas.-dijo gaara sonriendo.

Bueno, creo que los encargados y los kages que irán serán Naruto y Gaara al ser los mas poderosos.-dijo Chojuro sonriendo y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Papá puedo ir contigo?.-dijo Bolt a su padre, haciendo que este sonriera.

No creo bolt, por que si tu mamá se entera de seguro me mata.-dijo naruto sonriendo, después de todo, seguía siendo el mismo rubio.

Naruto, por favor seriedad.-dijo Sasuke a lo que naruto recobro la compostura rápidamente.

Estamos preocupados por todos los ninjas que no han vuelto de las anteriores expediciones.-dijo Gaara.

Tenemos que revisar esos lugares, así que digo, que con nosotros vengan Sakura, Sasuke y Kurotsuchi.-dijo naruto haciendo que todos lo vieran con cara de duda.-Con sasuke no ahí nada con lo que no podamos, sakura es la mejor médico del mundo y con kurotsuchi es una de las pocas que manejan el elemento polvo, que nos puede ser de mucha ayuda.-dijo naruto haciendo que todos sonrieran naruto cuando quería ser un enorme estratega si que lo era.

Muy bien creo que el tiene razón, tenemos una semana para preparar la expedición.-dijo Darui parandose, naruto sonrió y asintió, todos se pararon y se despidieron mientras comenzaban a salir, Bolt fue a despedirse de Gaara que le revolvió el cabello, naruto se rió y salió del lugar de la mano con su hijo, Sasuke le dio la mano y salió por la venta hacia su hogar.

Ambos rubios estaban caminando por las calles de konoha, la ciudad había crecido enormemente, varias chicas miraban con corazones en los ojos a naruto, que este tenía mido por los celos de su querida esposa, mientras que bolt se reía de su padre por su miedo su Madre.

Ambos llegaron a una lujosa mansión, era enorme y tenía un lujoso patio y una enorme puerta, ambos entraron luego de que el rubio mayor pusiera una gota de sangre e la herradura.

Entraron hacia la sala bastante acomodada y vio a su hija Himawari sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión, cuando lo vió fue hacia su papa y le dio un enorme abrazo, bolt le sacó la lengua y se fue a su habitación, naruto cargó a su hija y fue hacia la cocina donde vio a su adorada esposa "Hinata Hyuga" que estaba con un mandil cocinando de lo mas alegre.

Hola amor.-dijo Naruto mientras entraba y le daba un beso en la boca.

Hola naru-kun.-dijo Hinata algo sonrojada y lo abrazó.-¿Cómo te fue en la reunión?

Muy bien, ahora tenemos que hablar linda.-dijo naruto mientras llevaba a Himawari a la sala y hinata llevaba la comida, solo era una noche mas en la familia ninja, ya que naruto había logrado vencer a el mas grande enemigo de los kages y no no fue Kaguya, el papeleo, creo unos 8 clones de sombra y los dejo en la oficina.

Así pasó la noche mientras comían la familia Uzumaki, llegó la noche mas profunda y los niños se fueron a dormir e hinata y Naruto fueron a la sala principal.

Donde Naruto se sentó al lado de hinata.-bueno hina-chan te diré que hable con los hokages y acordamos que enviaríamos una Octava Expedición a las tierras desconocidas, esta vez yo junto con otros compañeros iríamos.-dijo Naruto a lo que hinata lo miró algo preocupada.

Naruto-kun, de las tierras conocidas nadie nunca ha regresado, no quiero perderte, pasé mucho tiempo esperándote.-dijo hinata derramando algunas lagrimas.

Oye, recuerda que estas hablando con Naruto Uzumaki, el ninja mas poderoso, así que no temas, me acompañaran Sasuke y Sakura, tranquila.-dijo naruto abrazándola, hinata solo asintió y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Hinata se fue a dormir unos minutos después, naruto salió a la montaña de los hokages donde se encontró con Sasuke.-Vaya Teme al parecer nos queda un largo viaje.-dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba al lado del Uchiha.

Ambos sabemos dobe, que lo que realmente te preocupa es lo que dijo el sobreviviente de la séptima expedición.-dijo Sasuke haciendo que a naruto se le borrara la sonrisa.

Me tiene muy preocupado, lo que nos describió puede ser un enorme mal que puede amenazar a nuestros aliados y a nosotros.-dijo Naruto mientras veía la luna.

Por eso aceptaste ir no?.-dijo Sasuke a lo que naruto asintió.

Tenemos que ver que ahí hay.-dijo Naruto a lo que Sasuke asintió y ambos chocaron los puños mirando la luna.

**En otro lugar de la Tierra….**

Se veía una ciudad siendo asediada explosiones, el cielo estaba negro por el humo, aunque se veían los pequeños rayos del sol.

Se veía a un hombre de cabello rosado que estaba lanzando fuego hacia unos soldados que le iban a clavar las espadas, comenzó a correr hacia la costa y entro corriendo hacia un barco, una mujer de cabello rojo cerró las puertas y el chico peli rosado subió a la cubierta y lanzó una enorme ráfaga de fuego quemando a cientos de soldados que iban a saltar hacia el mar para nadar, se vio un tipo con un caballo y una cruz negra de bandera.

Erza‼!.-dijo el tipo de cabello rosado llamando a la chica llamada erza pero vio que la chica calló inconsciente por un golpe que recibió de un soldado en la cabeza, el chico de cabello rosado con un puño apareció detrás de el y lo atravesó.

ELFFMANNN VAMONOSSS.-grito el chico y el barco se comenzó a mover, el peli rosado levanto dos manos y creo una enorme bola de fuego y la lanzó hacia el puerto que causo una enorme explosión y el barco fue empujado por las olas.-A donde vamos maestro‼‼.-dijo desesperado el pelirosado a un hombre bajito.

Hacia las Tierras desconocidas.-dijo el hombre bajito mientras eran vendado por una chica rubia que estaba llorando.

Necesitamos ayuda.-dijo con un suspiro la rubia.

**Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo de este crossover espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews por favor con todas sus criticas y opiniones xDDD**

**A ver si llegamos a los 3 reviews**


End file.
